


Depressed then cursed

by Sepiadragon



Series: the weight of the world on them [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam, Gen, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiadragon/pseuds/Sepiadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam does without Cas and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depressed then cursed

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to stick to a certain word count.  
> Time frame - between season 7 and season 8

Dick is dead.  
Dean and Cas are... gone.  
Crowley took Kevin.  
Excuse Sam for reacting the way he did.  
At first, because of his height and baggy clothes, he didn't notice.  
Then his 'work' clothes felt a little snug, but they must of shrunk in the wash.  
Finally he was cursed by a witch.  
He went to the grocery store and over-filled a cart.  
When he got back to the motel room, he ate as he unpacked the car.  
Then he ate while making dinner.  
Finally he ate dinner and ate dinner and ate dinner until he passed out on the couch.  
When he woke up hours later, he started eating again.  
All that passed through his mind was to eat.  
He only stopped eating when he passed out.  
His clothes ripped off of him and he continued to eat.  
Soon enough, he was out of food.  
Just as he was going to get more food, the curse is lifted.  
He collapses on to his bed.  
Finally he notices the weight he'd gained as he took up most of the bed.  
When he tried to get up, he can't and fell asleep.  
He'll figure this out when he wakes up.


End file.
